(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RF switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to an RF MEMS switch using a change in the shape of a fine liquid metal droplet, which changes an on/off or connection state of an RF signal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An RF MEMS switch is used to change an on/off or connection state of an RF signal. For example, there is an RF MEMS (radio frequency micro-electromechanical systems) switch fabricated by a fine processing technology.
Moreover, the RF MEMS switch using the fine processing technology causes contamination and wear due to limitations on mechanical driving and solid-to-solid contacts, and therefore produces fine particles. Because the RF MEMS switch using the fine processing technology forms a solid-to-solid contact the actual contact area is very small, thus limiting the power of transmitted signals.
Among various solutions to this problem, an RF MEMS switch using solid-to-liquid contact rather than solid-to-solid contact is being developed. For example, there is an RF MEM switch using a fine liquid metal droplet.
The RF MEMS switch using a fine liquid metal droplet can solve the problem of contamination and wear caused by solid-to-liquid contact, and can transmit a high signal power by forming a large actual contact area.
However, it is necessary for the RF MEMS switch using the fine liquid metal droplet to have a structure in which the fine liquid metal droplet is free to move because the RF MEMS switch is switched on and off using the movement of the fine liquid metal droplet. Thus, the RF MEMS switch has a structure that is susceptible to shock, and has a low driving speed because it moves the entire fine liquid metal droplet.